The present invention relates to a stepping exerciser by which the feet of a user can alternately step on two pedals to a large extent and simultaneously exercise the waist and both hands of the user.
A conventional stepping exerciser enables a user to alternately step down the pedals so as to exercise the feet of the user. However, such stepping exerciser can provide a stepping exercise to a small extent. In addition, the waist of the user cannot be twisted and exercised. Moreover, such stepping exerciser has large volume which will occupy much room when stored or transferred.